Jealousy
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: Magnus esta celoso, y tiene una discusión con Alec ¿arreglarán las cosas? OS. Lime ligero.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Cassandra Clare y bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

_"Celos son hijos del amor, más son bastardos, te confieso._ "

Era un día nublado en la Ciudad de Nueva York, había fuertes ráfagas de viento causando que el abrigo de Alec Lightwood se ondeara fuertemente y su cabello se interpusiera en sus profundos ojos azules, exasperado lo quito de sus ojos y siguió caminando entre todos los mundanos que, cuando chocaban con él se giraban desconcertados al sentir aquel roce. Alec no le tomaba importancia, seguía caminando sin siquiera volver la mirada, el glamour estaba desapareciendo lentamente y se fue tornando visible poco a poco, sin embargo los mundanos estaban tan concentrados en cosas irrelevantes, que no se percataban como Alec comenzaba a volverse de una tenue figura-como si fuera un fantasma-, a una persona más en aquel bullicio de las calles de "La gran Manzana".

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, divagando por aquí y allá, con su mente perdida en la única cosa-o persona- que le ponía de mal humor continuamente. Si era él, Jace Wayland, aquel idiota y exasperante chico que le hacía querer tomar su estela para dibujarle una runa de la sensatez y así dejara de hacer esos comentarios tan típicos de su hermano. Alec sabía que Jace no pensaba lo que decía muy seguido, o si lo hacía lo expresaba con aquellos comentarios socarrones y sarcásticos, pero después de tantos años de conocerlo él y los demás en el instituto sabían que era su forma de ocultar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones por los demás. Ahora que Clary había aparecido las murallas habían caído con lo cual lo corroboraban; claro Jace seguía haciendo los mismos comentarios, así era él, no podía cambiar.

Una sonrisa se había formado de manera inconsciente en su rostro, tal vez antes hubiera agitado su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos del rubio, pero ahora reía entre dientes, solo lo veía como su hermano no más, le quería o más que eso le amaba, de manera fraternal.

De sobra estaba decir que en estos momentos tenía a alguien y con él todo era perfecto. O casi todo. Magnus Bane estaba completamente celos, ardía en ellos. Así era "El gran brujo de Brooklyn" le tenía celos a ese cazador de sombras, Jace. Celos de estar a unas cuantas habitaciones de Alec, celoso de las miradas cómplices, carcajadas secretas, luchas juntos…parecía patético, pero era inevitable, inclusive se hechizo y tomó pócimas para olvidarse de ellos, eran inservibles, totalmente inútiles entonces para cuando Alec había llegado y platicaba lo que vivía en el instituto (lo cual conllevaba a Jace de inmediato); el enojo y los celos se materializaban entre ellos dos. Las cosas terminaban con secas despedidas sin mirarse. Hasta que Alec desconcertado por el comportamiento de su novio, estalló.

"_Me podrías explicar ¿qué demonios ha pasado contigo últimamente?"_

_Magnus se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos._

"_Nada que sea de tu incumbencia pequeño Cazador de Sombras" su voz era ruda y áspera. Con el veneno destilando con cada palabra._

_Alec sintió una oleada de ira, recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo. _

_Este abrió su boca para decir algo cuando Magnus le interrumpió._

"_Supongo que tu parabatai te está esperando" la manera de pronunciar parabatai fue de manera resentida arrastrando las palabras, que lo delato por completo._

"_¿Estas celoso de Jace, acaso?" pregunto estupefacto._

_Magnus se mordió la lengua tanto que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Solo necesitaba calmarse, negarlo todo para finalmente inventar una tonta excusa._

_La mirada azul del Nefilim se fijaba en él persistentemente. _

"_Si, lo estoy" estalló poniéndose de pie de su sillón con estampado de cebra "Estoy celoso ¿contento? Y me percato de cómo lo miras, aún estás enamorado de él, lo sé. Yo solo soy tu distracción para que creas que ya no lo amas." Sus ojos de gato lucían furiosos, inclusive dio un pequeñísimo paso hacia atrás golpeando suavemente su espalda con la pintura de la diosa Cali colgada en la pared._

"_Claro que lo amo, es mi hermano."_

"_Un amor no fraternal es lo que tienes hacia él." Su mirada se volvió sólida, se cruzó de brazos. Dándole a entender que seguiría con esa discusión hasta la muerte, literalmente._

_Sacudió la cabeza "Cuando te relajes y entiendas que la única persona que quiero eres tú, hablaremos" acortó la distancia entre ellos y le besó castamente los labios. Después se marcho._

_Los días pasaron y no había hablado con el brujo, los días se convirtieron en una semana donde Alec se enteró que Magnus había salido de viaje todo un mes._

"_Solo necesita tiempo, para darse cuenta que está actuando como un crío" le dijo Izzy una noche._

_Él espero, y por fin Magnus Bane estaba de regreso._

Ninguno de los dos fue a buscar al otro. No por orgullo, sino por temor de cómo su relación se vería afectada.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por una voz suave y sensual pronunciando su nombre, la conocía perfectamente.

"¿Magnus?"

Ambos se mostraban estupefactos. Era como si se vieran por primera vez.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Magnus rió "Es mi casa, la pregunta la debería de haber formulado yo."

"Lo siento. Supongo que estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de mi camino."

"¡Oh! Ya veo, creí que…" su voz sonaba desilusionada. Se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más así que guardo silencio abruptamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Bueno que, venías por lo de hace un mes."

"Lo que dije la última vez, era cierto, lo sigue siendo. Amo a Jace es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, creí que lo amaba de manera diferente, entonces apareció Clary lo cual me llevó a ti, con eso me di cuenta que te quiero a ti. Pero al parecer sigues creyendo lo contrario, no entiendo porque, te presente a mis padres cosa que nunca hubiera hecho, te he dicho mil veces que te amo y no te parece suficiente, por lo que veo." Terminó en un susurro, con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El único sonido procedente eran las fuertes gotas de lluvia en la calle.

Alec, perdió la paciencia. No se iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil.

"Y sigo sin creer que pienses lo contrario."

Magnus iba a reprochar.

El cazador de sombras lo tomó de su chamarra negro de cuero, lo atrajo hacía él y junto sus labios con los suyos, estos se sentían cálidos, se movían insistentemente sobre los suyos hasta que respondió. Era un beso dulce, expresando lo mucho que se habían extrañado, entremezclando sus alientos, moviéndose como uno mismo, lentamente. Fue cambiando de intensidad, comenzaron a besarse más rápido, con movimientos desesperados. Las manos de ambos fueron al cabello del otro, lo masajearon, tiraron de él. Magnus succiono el labio inferior de Alec, haciéndole soltar un gemido entre sus bocas. Ahora el beso que había comenzado como dulce, se tornaba a un beso fiero y pasional.

La excitación se desprendía de sus poros.

Sin despegar sus labios y sus manos, se adentraron torpemente al departamento del brujo chocando y destruyendo todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Magnus se golpeó el tobillo con una mesita de café, este maldijo entre besos. Alec sonrió.

Cayeron sobre el sofá, donde el moreno con rayos de colores estaba encima. Se despojaron de sus playeras, las manos de Alec recorrían la espalda de Magnus; seguían besándose, las lenguas se movían juntas como en una pelea. El cazador de sombras acarició cada parte del brujo, sus manos subían y bajaban sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos; enredaba sus manos en el cabello con colores. Jadeos salían de ambos, sus caderas se presionaban y se restregaban intentando quitar la distancia que les imponían sus prendas. Cuando el aliento falto, Magnus se separó y continuo besando su cuello, lamiendo pequeñas partes sensualmente. Ambos tenían el cabello hecho una maraña, pero no importaba.

"Debería ponerte celoso más seguido" jadeó Alec entre besos.

Las manos del brujo descendieron hasta la hebilla del cinturón de su novio. La desabrochó con agilidad y cayó al suelo.

"Estúpido Nefilim" respondió para después silenciarlo con su lengua.

Más gemidos y jadeos salían de ambos, cada vez aumentando el volumen.

Y se dieron cuenta que los celos era la tontería mundana que más acababa con los humanos, ese sentimiento que carcomía a uno por dentro. Pero al mismo tiempo esto había creado una práctica reconciliación entre ambos.

* * *

><p>¡OH! Mi primer AlecMagnus

¿review?

-almostm.


End file.
